Showdowns!: Kagome & Kikyo FIGHT!
by justplainanimecartoonfant
Summary: I'm soo sorry about that whole Anne Frank thing for all of you that read it, i complety messed up, clicked the wrong thing, anyways, this is the real story, R&R please! :)


Hello all! Sorry about the confusion early, I didn't know how to operate Fanfiction.net so I sort of messed up. But I'm happy to inform you that I this is the really Kagome & Kikyo Showdown First battle, lets fight!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome & Kikyo Showdown! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked around with Inuyasha, Shippo, Miruko, and Sango. They were of course almost done with the Jewel, only a few more shards to find. Defeat Naraku and teach Sess. a lesson if he tried to steal the mighty T. (ya'll know what it means! () Kagome was happy for almost finishing the S.J. (Shikon Jewel), but as usual she hadn't told Inuyasha how she felt, the reason why because of the damned to hell Kikyo (sorry to all the Kikyo fans!). She always got in the way and she always brought her grief towards Inuyasha, damn her!!! After all she could take her! Kagome had change a lot. No more damsel in distress, nope nope! She could defend her herself. Instead of that flimsy uniform, she wore a black belly top, and some red leather pants, a sliver chain that hung around her waist, also a black leather jacket with some cool black shades. Kagome was a regular badass chick! Inuyasha, Mi., Sango, and Sango looked at Kagome with an eyebrow raised. "Uhhh, what the matter with Kagome Inu.?" Mi. said as he looked at the frustrating Kagome. "I have no clue at all." Inu. said turning back to walk. "That's something new. You not knowing the answer to something!" Shippo yelled, running towards Sango so Inu. wouldn't pound him to a bloody pulp. "Boys," Sango sighed. She shook her head walking, Kagome, had pretty much passed them still talking to herself pretty much. "Lets go before Kagome gets herself lost!" She walked quickly so she could still be able to see Kagome. They all nodded and started walking again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kikyo Point of View~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kikyo wasn't too far away form the group. She was keeping a close eye out for Inu. and that human Kagome to keep her bloody hands off her man! Kikyo narrowed her eyes toward Kagome. 'The girl is going crazy, she battling with her own self! I can't stand her any longer! It's time to fight for the death for MY man, Inuyasha! I'm taking him to hell and that's the end of it!' Kikyo was happy with this decision and smiled evilly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had stopped, a lake was right by Kagome's left side of her body and she caught a glimpse of Kikyo. She let an easy breeze flow by her hair. She turns around. "Kikyo! I know you're here! Come out!" Kagome took off her shades and pocketed them. She shouted. The gang stopped. They looked around for Kikyo, Inuyasha, was ready for anything. He didn't know.so was Kagome. Kikyo decided to come out. "What do you want human!" Kikyo stood up from the tree she was sitting in. "Listen you, I'm tired of you always in my way!" "In your way! In your way of what!?!" Kikyo shouted to Kagome, she decided to jump to the ground. "I'll tell you that when I drop you!" Kagome looked at Kikyo in straight in the eyes from afar. "I would love to see that!" Kikyo started walking toward Kagome. Kagome was ready; she wanted to do this a long time ago. Inuyasha and the group didn't know what to do, heck! They didn't even know what they what they were talking about. Inuyasha walked toward Kagome so he could protect her. "No Inuyasha! This is my battle." Kagome turned toward him. She threw him her jacket with the pocketed shades. Inuyasha caught the jacket walking back to group. "Oh how I longed for this day!" Kikyo finally stopped; she wasn't to close to Kagome and not to far. "Well, then, let it begin!" Kagome smirked.  
  
(Just to let you know.the battle begins NOW!!)  
  
Kikyo ran toward Kagome and stood there ready. Kikyo came in with a punch to the face. Kagome dodged. Kagome came back with an uppercut to the stomach. Kikyo was hit. Kikyo was caught off guard but it didn't hurt much. Kikyo, tried to hit her in the face again.this time, she got it. Kagome staggered back a bit. It was a huge blow. Kagome was really pissed now. Kikyo wasn't going to stop there. Kikyo took something from a pouch, sharp knives. Kikyo threw them at Kagome. Kagome started to flip dodging all of the knives. The knives all hit into a tree behind that made it fall. Kagome breathed and ran to Kikyo in an incredible speed. (Think of Inuyasha when he runs!) Kagome raised her fist and hit Kikyo in the face making her fall flying to a tree. Kagome stood watching dirt fly everywhere. Inuyasha and the group were stunned. Kagome walked over to Kikyo who seemed knocked out.  
  
Kikyo waited until Kagome got close enough and took her foot tripping Kagome. Kagome fell. "That was cheap!" Kagome shouted. Kikyo got up and forced a heal in Kagome's chest then started kicking Kagome in the sides hard. Kagome started producing blood. Kagome breathed blood it seemed. Inuyasha got up to pull Kikyo her off Kagome. Sango pulled him back down. "No! She said this is her fight! Let her win or lose it!" Sango looked Inu. in the eyes. He rolled his eyes agreeing with Sango but not so that she could see it. Inuyasha crossed his arms. Shippo screamed Kagome's name. Kagome waited for Kikyo to kick her again. Her wish was granted and Kagome caught Kikyo's foot and twisted it, you could her the bones breaking. Kikyo screamed and fell to the ground. "My turn!" Kagome stood up limping toward Kikyo. Kagome sat onto of Kikyo. Kikyo couldn't push her off because her mind was focused on the pain in her ankle. "You think that hurts!" Kagome started punching Kikyo in the face breaking her jaw. Kagome smirked and started punching her more blacking both eyes. Kagome got up and stepped on Kikyo chest breaking her one of her ribs. Kikyo lay there. She breathed hard. Kagome seemed that she won the fight and staggered off toward the group. They all looked at Kikyo and then Kagome. "Wow Kagome that was great!" Shippo jumped up and down. Happy, that she wasn't dead. "I agree Kagome, where did you learn to fight like that?" Mi. nodded so did Sango. Inuyasha stood there, his eyes wide. Before Kagome answered the questions she breathed looking toward Inuyasha, she got close and kissed him passionately, Inuyasha closed his eyes kissing back. Mi. Sango, and Shippo all screamed "AWWWWWW!" Kagome broke the kiss. "Been wanting to do that a long time." She went fell unconscious. Inuyasha smiled and caught her. They all smiled and started walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you liked it. I know the fight scene wasn't all that, but you get my point of view. Tell my if I should contiune with the next one or just stop this story all together and start on something new.or heck stop writing all together. Please do tell. Helps a lot! 


End file.
